Waeyo, Kyu?
by mysticahime
Summary: Ada apa dengan Kyu? Mengapa sang evil magnae secara mendadak menjadi, errr, sangat uke? /Warning: gaje stadium 10! Humor mungkin 1%/ KyuMin fic. A request from LittleLiappe. Mind to RnR? -mysticahime


**Disclaimer:** _Never owns_ Super Junior! 

**Warning:** Alur ketebak. Gaje. OOC? BL? Ga tanggung jawab kalo _readerdeul_ pengen ngelemparin _author_ pake selop, hehe.

.

.

**mysticahime**

**© 2011**

.

.

.

.

**Waeyo****, Kyu?**

.

.

A request from LittleLiappe

.

.

.

.

**A**da yang aneh hari ini.

Lee Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, menajamkan pandangannya. Apakah penglihatannya salah? Ataukah ia memang bermimpi?

Sekali, dua kali. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya, lalu kembali menatap objek yang menjadi sasarannya selama beberapa jam terakhir ini. Masih sama. Statis.

Cho Kyuhyun duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, membaca buku fisika.

—eh?

Buku fisika?

Sejak kapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun belajar fisika? Apa dunia sudah terbelah menjadi dua dan mengeluarkan es krim dari intinya? —_heyo_, sangat tidak mungkin.

Tapi, inilah kenyataannya. Semenjak bangun tidur tadi, Kyuhyun sudah asyik dengan buku fisikanya—_magnae_ itu bahkan sama sekali tidak menyentuh PSP-nya! Sudah begitu, gaya duduknya sangat anggun.

—anggun?

"Kyuhyunnie." Sungmin mencoba memanggil _evil magnae_ yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai _seme_-nya.

"_Nae_?" Kyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku fisika, menatap Sungmin dengan lembut.

Lembut? LEMBUT?

Sungmin bisa pingsan. Biasanya, Kyu selalu menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan iblisnya. Tapi... kali ini? Tidak.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Keningnya berkerut.

Balasan dari pertanyaan Sungmin adalah senyuman lembut—bukan cengiran iblis.

"_Nae_, Sungmin _hyung_," jawabnya ringan. "_Hyung_ tidak usah khawatir padaku."

Sejak kapan Kyu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sungmin _hyung_? Biasanya, _evil magnae_ itu memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan Minnie _hyung_, atau bahkan Minnie saja, tanpa embel-embel _hyung_.

Sungmin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ada apa dengan Kyu? _Waeyo_?

Hmm. Retorika.

.

.

.

.

"Hyungdeul_, boleh aku yang memasak?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan _evil smile_-nya. Ia memasang _innocent eyes_ yang membuat Leeteuk dan yang lainnya luluh. Sang _magnae_ mau memasak untuk mereka? Oke-oke saja—_

—_dan keesokkan harinya, semua anggota Super Junior menderita gangguan akut saluran pencernaan._

_Sejak saat itulah, peristiwa Kyuhyun memasak makan malam disebut Tragedi Masakan Kyu._

.

.

.

.

"_Hyungdeul_..."

**L**eeteuk, Heechul, Kangin, dan semua yang sedang berada di ruang tengah memandang Kyuhyun yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Senyuman polos menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Nae_, Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk; kedua tangannya memegang tumpukan brosur diskon yang dikirimkan ke _dorm_ Super Junior.

"Bolehkah aku yang memasak untuk malam ini?" tanya Kyu, masih dengan senyuman polosnya.

Tatapan Leeteuk langsung berubah horor, begitu pula Heechul, Kangin, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae. Rupanya mereka ingat Tragedi Masakan Kyu.

Siapa yang mau mengalami kejadian naas itu lagi?

Tidak ada.

"Tidak!" Donghae langsung menjerit histeris.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah muram. Pandangan matanya beralih ke Leeteuk yang masih berwajah ngeri. "Teuki _hyung_? _Jebal_..."

"Jungsoo!" Heechul buru-buru menyikut Leeteuk. _Namja_ cantik itu tahu, Leeteuk paling tidak tahan dengan wajah memelas.

"_Jebal_..." Kyu memohon lagi; kali ini sebelah alis Kangin terangkat. Kyu? Memohon?

"_Ani, ani_." Donghae yang menjawab. Rupanya si _fishy_ sudah kapok dengan Tragedi Masakan Kyu.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun kini dipenuhi air mata.

DER! Lima anggota Super Junior bengong melihat kejadian itu. Kyu menangis? Cho Kyuhyun? Si _evil magnae_ itu?

"Baiklah, baiklah~" Leeteuk yang tidak tahan melihat air mata _dongsaeng_-nya memberikan izin dengan berat hati—dan bingung. Alamak, mereka semua akan menjadi penghuni tetap WC lagi, deh.

Wajah Kyuhyun kembali ceria. Dengan sisa air mata di sudut-sudut matanya dan senyum terkembang, Kyu terlihat sangat imut, membuat Kangin ingin menjadikan Kyu sebagai _uke_ barunya.

Ehem.

Kangin langsung memasang wajah datar lagi.

Tunggu dulu.

—Kyuhyun terlihat _uke_?

Bukankah seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu _ultimate top seme_? _Seme_-nya Sungmin?

_Aish_, ada apa dengan _magnae_ yang satu ini?

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin...!"

**BRAK!**

Pintu kamar terjeblak membuka, membuat Sungmin yang sedang bengong di atas tempat tidur tersentak.

"_Waeyo_?" tanyanya dengan bingung ketika melihat Leeteuk, Heechul, Kangin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk mendobrak pintu kamarnya dan muncul dengan wajah yang tak dapat dijabarkan. "Kalian semua seperti habis melihat setan."

"Kami memang melihat setan!" seru Heechul. "Setan yang kini berwajah seperti malaikat!"

Alis Sungmin terangkat. "Setan berwajah malaikat?" Ia melirik Leeteuk—yang segera menempeleng kepalanya.

"_Ani_!" Heechul menyipitkan kedua matanya. "_Seme_-mu, Cho Kyuhyun. Si _magnae_. Mengapa sekarang ia terlihat seperti seorang _uke_?"

Ups. Rupanya bukan Kangin saja yang berpikiran Kyu seperti _uke_.

Kangin men-_death glare_ Heechul.

Ehem.

"Meneketehe," jawab Sungmin seenaknya. "Dari tadi pagi, Kyu memang aneh. _Hyungdeul_, _dongsaengdeul_, apa kalian percaya bahwa sejak pagi Kyu membaca _**buku fisika**_ dan bukannya memainkan PSP bodohnya itu?"

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"FISIKA?" Kelima _namja_ itu melongo.

"Yang benar saja," celetuk Eunhyuk tidak percaya. "Biasanya, Kyu tidak pernah menyingkirkan PSP-nya!"

Sungmin menunjuk PSP milik Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di atas meja, didiamkan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya. Kelima _namja_ itu bertatapan satu sama lain dengan tatapan horor.

"_Hyungdeul_, makanan sudah siap!" Terdengar seruan Kyu dari dapur.

Kelima _namja_ itu kembali bertatapan lagi.

"Ma... kanan?" Sungmin memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

Kangin mengangguk. "Tadi _magnae_ itu memohon pada Teukie _hyung_ supaya diizinkan memasak makan malam, bahkan sampai menangis segala. Pokoknya, Kyu jadi terlihat _cute_ seperti _u_—"

Ehem.

Kedua mata Sungmin membulat. "Kyu **memasak makan malam**? Lagi?"

Kelimanya mengangguk.

"_Hyungdeul_...?" Suara Kyu kembali terdengar.

Sekarang, ada enam _namja_ yang berpandangan dengan horor.

.

.

.

.

"Silakan..."

**U**ap putih menyebar di udara, menguarkan aroma _ramen_ yang tampak lezat. _Ramen_ lagi, _ramen_ lagi. Sepertinya _ramen_ memang makanan kebangsaan Super Junior.

Enam _namja_ duduk mengelilingi meja makan dan menatap panci besar berisi _ramen_ dengan gestur kaku. (Enam. Yesung, Wookie, Hankyung, Siwon, Shindong, dan Kibum sedang ada urusan di luar.)

Tatapan mereka beralih pada sang _magnae_. _Sweatdropped_.

Sekarang, gaya Kyu seperti Wookie saja. Memakai celemek. _Innocent face_. Memasak.

—dan _uke_ banget.

Kyu membagikan _ramen_ secara adil kepada _hyungdeul_-nya—_adil_ di sini bukan berarti 'adil' seperti di kamus. _Adil_ berarti membagi makanan sesuai porsi makan _member_ Super Junior. Kangin mendapatkan jatah paling banyak, sedangkan Heechul yang (masih) diet mendapatkan jatah paling sedikit. Ah, Eunhyuk juga mendapatkan jatah sama banyak dengan Kangin.

Enam _namja_ menatap mangkuk mereka dengan tatapan ngeri.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kyu bingung. Mengapa enam _hyungdeul_-nya tidak langsung makan?

Errr... Tentu saja mereka tak bisa bilang bahwa mereka masih teringat dengan Tragedi Masakan Kyu.

"Baiklah." Leeteuk memimpin semua _dongsaengdeul_-nya untuk menyantap masakan Kyu.

Setelah berdoa dengan khusyuk (bahkan Heechul pun kali ini berdoa!) agar masakan Kyu tidak beracun, menyebabkan diare menahun, atau pun mengakibatkan kematian, enam pasang sumpit serentak teracung dan mulai digerakkan untuk menyantap _ramen_.

Kyu mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan polosnya.

_Ramen_ itu mulai masuk ke mulut mereka, terkecap rasanya oleh lidah—

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"ENAK BANGET!"

Enam _namja_ itu dengan semangat mengunyah _ramen_, menyeruput lagi. Dan terus. Dan terus. Dan terus—

—lalu mereka bertatapan horor lagi.

Benarkah ini Cho Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

.

**I**ni aneh.

Sungmin membenahi kamarnya yang agak berantakan. Memilah-milah mana sampah makanan, mana kabel-kabel _gadget_ miliknya dan Kyu, mana pakaian bekas pakai, mana buku-buku yang perlu disimpan di rak. Menjejalkan barang-barang milik Kyu langsung ke lemari _magnae_ itu, sedangkan miliknya disusun dengan rapi.

Ada yang aneh dengan Kyu. Sikapnya. Caranya bertindak. Tatapan matanya. Semua. _Waeyo_? Ada apa dengan Kyu? Mengapa Kyu jadi sangat—eh—_uke_?

Ehem. Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, Lee Sungmin. Bagaimana bila Kyuhyun memang sudah sadar dari segala ke-_evil_-annya?

_Uri Aegyo King_ itu tak habis pikir dengan segala perubahan Kyuhyun. Bukannya jelek, sih, tapi... aneh. Ya, tetap saja aneh.

Apa yang menyebabkan Kyu menjadi seperti itu?

Sungmin terus berpikir sementara kedua tangannya membereskan beberapa barang yang berceceran di lantai. Oke. Masih ada persamaan antara Kyu yang _dulu_ dan Kyu yang _sekarang_: sama-sama berantakan.

Sepasang sepatu dekil yang digeletakkan begitu saja. Kemeja bekas pakai. Kemasan rumput laut kering. Sebelah kaus kaki kotor.

Benar-benar berantakan. Sungmin memisahkan sampah dengan pakaian yang akan dimasukkan ke keranjang.

Syal panjang. Kacamata yang sepertinya milik Hankyung.

Sebelah papan ski.

—eh?

Sungmin mengambil papan ski itu, menatapnya dengan bingung. Mengapa ada di lantai, ya? Dengan segera, ia melemparkan papan ski itu ke atas lemari, tetapi tidak terlalu di bagian tengah; satu sisinya menjulur dari tepi lemari.

Oke, kembali ke lantai.

Kaset-kaset PS3 milik Kyu. _Charger_ laptop. Berlembar-lembar tisu. Buku matematika.

Serpihan penghapus. Pesawat kertas. Botol kosong.

Tumpukan DVD. Tali sepatu usang.

Partitur musik—

"Sungmin _hyung_?" **Cklek**. Pintu kamar terbuka sedikit dan wajah Kyu mengintip dari celah pintu itu. "Sedang apa, _hyung_?"

Sungmin menghela napas pelan. Mengapa Kyu bersikap seperti seorang _uke_? Bukannya sedari dulu _namja_ itu mengaku-ngaku sebagai _ultimate top seme_? "Kyu."

"_Nae_, _hyung_?" Sebelash alis Kyu terangkat; _namja_ itu membuka pintu kamar mereka lebih lebar dan menyelipkan tubuh kurusnya ke dalam kamar. "_Hyung_ sedang beres-beres kamar? Mengapa tidak meminta bantuanku?"

"Kyu." Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

"_Nae_?"

"Kyu!" **BRAK!** Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyu ke lemari, menatap _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan lekat. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Lemari pakaian itu sedikit terguncang—

Kening Kyu berkerut. "Apa maksud—"

—dan papan ski yang Sungmin lemparkan dengan asal ke atas lemari terjatuh ke bawah. Menimpa kepala Kyu.

Dua-duanya.

**PRAK!**

Gelap.

.

.

.

.

_**S**__eorang _namja_ berjalan masuk ke kamarnya sambil memanggul dua buah papan ski di atas bahunya. Cengiran terulas pada bibirnya, cengiran iblis._

"_Lalala~" ia bernyanyi dengan bahagia, membuka pintu kamarnya. Hari ini, _dorm_ Super Junior sedang sepi. _Namja_ itu kebetulan pulang lebih awal dari dua belas rekannya, membawa sepasang papan ski untuk digunakan meluncur minggu depan. Menurut perkiraan cuaca, salju akan mulai turun empat hari lagi. Tiga hari pastilah cukup untuk membuat salju bertumpuk guna dipakai bermain ski._

_Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu, melempar sebelah papan skinya ke atas lemari pakaian—maksudnya agar tidak memenuhi lantai kamarnya yang dipenuhi barang-barang tidak jelas—dan lemparan itu berhasil. Kyu nyengir bangga, merasa dirinya sehebat atlet-atlet NBA._

_Satu lagi._

Magnae_ itu maju beberapa langkah, berusaha melempar dengan gaya _lay-up_._

_Satu, dua—_

_**Syuutt...!**_

"_GYAAAAAAAA!" jerit Kyuhyun ketika kakinya tergelincir—menginjak sesuatu, entah apa._

_**BRUK! PRAK! DANG!**_

"_Aow..." gumamnya pelan__—mendapati dirinya terlentang di atas lantai depan kepala tertimpa papan ski, lalu semuanya berubah gelap..._

.

.

.

.

"Hyaaaaa...!"

**D**ua belas pasang mata menatap dirinya yang terbangun—terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Kyu mengucek-ucek matanya dan menatap _hyungdeul_-nya dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Waeyo_, _hyung_?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat.

Dua belas pasang mata membulat.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Kyu dengan kesal, mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Memar kah?

Dua belas pasang mata semakin membulat. Muncul ekspresi kaget yang berlebihan di wajah mereka.

"_Waeyo_, eh?" tanya Kyu lagi. "Apa aku sebegitu gantengnya?"

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"Kyuhyun kembaliiiiiiii...!" Dua belas _namja_ itu bersorak dengan noraknya, seolah-olah baru memenangkan undian satu milyar Won. Tentu saja membuat Kyu heran.

"Kalian kenapa, sih?" Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Awww! Kenapa kepalaku sakit? Apa ada yang memukulku selama aku tidur, eh? Ayo, mengaku!"

"_Aniyo_." Leeteuk, sang _leader_, langsung memeluk Kyu. "Kau kembali, _magnae_ kami."

"Memangnya aku ke mana?"

Kangin dan Heechul langsung mendorong Leeteuk, menatap Kyu yang balas menatap mereka dengan _evil glare_-nya.

"Kenapa? Ga pernah lihat orang ganteng, ya?" Kyu mencibirkan bibirnya.

Wajah Heechul dan Kangin langsung berubah masam.

"Yah, ga imut lagi," gerutu Heechul sebal. Tadinya ia berharap Kyu masih terlihat _oh-so-uke_ lagi seperti tadi sore.

"Ga jadi, ah, jadi _seme_-mu," timpal Kangin dengan mimik kecewa.

Ehem.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"_UKE_?" Mata Kyu membulat, menampilkan ekspresi horor. "_Heyo_, aku ini _ultimate top seme_, bukan _uke_!"

"Cih." Kangin membuang muka. "Mendingan dia tertimpa papan ski lagi."

"Setuju," jawab Heechul. "Sekarang Kyu ga ada imut-imutnya lagi."

Asdfghjkl? Kyu menatap kedua _hyung_-nya dengan bingung. Apa sih maksud mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**M**alamnya, Sungmin menceritakan segalanya pada Kyu, membuat sang _magnae_ ber-asdfghjkl-ria sambil menyumpah-nyumpahi papan ski. Juga menyumpah-nyumpahi Kangin dan Heechul yang berniat menjadikannya _uke_ mereka.

"Aku kan _seme_!" katanya kesal. "Dan Minnie _hyung_ _uke_-ku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam hatinya, ia langsung menyusun bermeter-meter daftar balas dendam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Target utama: Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Heechul

Tema: **BALAS DENDAM**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pesan moral: jangan suka berlagak sok keren, bisa celaka.

**-FIN-**

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_Annyeong_, pertama kali nerima _request_ di _fandom_ ini nih :D Kali ini _request_ dari LittleLiappe-_ssi_ :) Gimana, _chingu_? (ga tau nama panggilan) Aneh? Garing? Kyu-nya kerasa _uke_? Hehe =P

Errr, yah, ga bisa komentar banyak karena aku agak ga PD sama cerita ini =w=v

Oh ya, makasih banget yang udah _review_ _fic_ Unpredictable:

**jongwoonieswife-sj, Kim TaeNa, pansy, Nyx Quartz, kaorinin, Luphie KieKha, MaDa Mochi, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Koru-Chan 150593, Sarilovesteukie, Park Jae Hyun, Eka Kuchiki, Raynfals, Maharu P Natsuzawa, Arisa Adachi, Sparky-Cloud, kim chaeri, LittleLiappe, shyoanytha, Cho Haenna, Akira Mayumi, Ayyeacamomile, Deidei Rinnepero13**

Oke deh, langsung aja: minta komentar!

Kritik, saran, _flame_? BOLEH :)

Yak, ayo _review_! *tebar _oppadeul_*

Yang _review_ dapet bias masing-masing! #plak

**Me ke aloha,**

**mysticahime**

**Bandung, 20 Juni 2011, 2.01 a.m**


End file.
